


Bells

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [28]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO taking a quote to extremes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/28/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/17765.html))

"'Soo! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Joonmyun protested from where he was pinned to the floor, his face almost squashed into the carpet.  
  
He had simply been minding his own business when the younger vocalist had jumped him and pinned him down. He wasn't sure what Kyungsoo was doing but he felt his arms being man-handled and something being attached to his back.  
  
"Just stay still. It will all make sense soon." Came the younger's voice from behind him. Sighing in defeat, the leader fell still, simply letting Kyungsoo do whatever it was to him. "Sehun... the bell?"  
  
Bell? What bell? Joonmyun thought before a quiet tinkling reached his ears. Turning his head as much as he was able to, he looked over to see the youngest member with a small silver bell in his hands. He was making it ring with a small flick of his wrist and an almost bored expression on his face.  
  
Just what exactly was going on? Why had Kyungsoo pinned him? What had he attached to his back? And just why was Sehun ringing that bell?  
  
Feeling the other male finally climbing off of him, Joonmyun took the offered hand with a confused expression on his face. Kyungsoo looked almost... smug.  
  
Brushing himself off, he finally noticed what was on his back. A pair of flimsy fairy wings. Why? He didn't really know. And just where had Kyungsoo even gotten them from? None of them had dressed as a fairy for Halloween nor did he remember them having any in the dorm. But apparently they did for he was now wearing them on his back.  
  
Turning back to face the smug vocalist he raised an unamused eyebrow, his expression demanding an explanation. "'Soo... What was that all about? Why am I wearing these?"  
  
"It's simple really." Kyungsoo replied, the smug smile turning into an innocent one. "We didn't have any angel wings."  
  
Joonmyun was still completely clueless, and he simply blinked in his confusion before uttering a single word. "What?"  
  
He received an affectionate roll of the eyes in answer. "You know the saying... 'Every time a bell rings an angel gets it's wings'." Kyungsoo explained, and Joonmyun didn't miss the soft blush that had appeared on the younger's cheeks.  
  
He almost lost himself in Kyungsoo's eyes as he smiled softly at him, neither of them moving or even speaking. The spell was broken however as a fake retching sound reached their ears. "If you guys are gonna stare at each other like that then let me leave the room first, geez..."  
  
The leader turned to face the smirking Sehun with a flush on his cheeks. Way to ruin the moment, he thought. And he almost glared at the maknae as Kyungsoo gave a startled squeak and ran into the kitchen to hide.  
  
"Maybe we should get you devil horns." He said, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"What, me?" Sehun asked with a mock innocent look on his face. "I'm completely innocent."  
  
Joonmyun merely snorted before wandering off into his room to remove the wings from his back.  
  
A few days later saw all of the members lounging around the living room before the doorbell rang. The leader hadn't thought anything of it until Kyungsoo was suddenly grinning at him with the fairy wings back in his hands.  
  
"Oh no..." Joonmyun yelped before jumping to his feet and fleeing to his bedroom, the younger vocalist quick on his heels.  
  
The rest of the members simply watched the exchange in various degrees of confusion. All except for Sehun who was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.  
  
"What was that about?" Chanyeol asked, his deep voice full of confusion.  
  
"Joonmyun-hyung is getting his wings." Sehun replied, ignoring the questioning looks the others were sending him as he stood to answer the door.  
  
Opening the door, he smiled at their manager as he let him into the dorm. He hadn't entered far however when a loud thump reached their ears followed by the pleading of the leader for Kyungsoo to be gentle.  
  
"What's going on?" Their manager asked, noting how the youngest was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
Sehun shook his head softly, leading their manager back into the room with the other members. "Don't worry about it. Just the hyungs being weird."  
  
"Okay..." Came the confused reply before the manager began to brief the gathered members on their tasks for the day. They all ignored the thumps and and strange sounds coming from the bedroom.  
  
"Ow! 'Soo that hurts!"  
  
"Sorry Hyung!"


End file.
